


One step closer

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, M/M, Poor Spock, Star Trek Beyond, Terminal Illnesses, spirk
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ancora un passo. Soltanto uno. Piccolo. Un insignificante sforzo e sarete insieme. Tu e lui. Jim.





	One step closer

[ _A thousand Years_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1Nrz-7qBK0)

   
   
   
   
 

Ancora un passo. Soltanto uno. Piccolo. Un insignificante sforzo e sarete insieme. Tu e lui.  
   
All’idea vibri quasi e fatichi a trattenere i tremiti. Sarà la malattia che ti attanaglia, pensi in un barlume di ormai perduta lucidità e che subito svanisce. Una lacrima ti solca il viso e, solitaria, sembra volerti impregnare di dolore perfino l’anima. Non dovresti temere la morte. Sei vulcaniano, dopotutto. O almeno lo eri. Un tempo sei stato talmente tante cose, che adesso non le ricordi nemmeno più. Spock, tu sei Spock di Vulcano.  
   
È un pianto sommesso che ti impregna il cuore di paura. Terrore che t’investe come la piena di un fiume. Perché di logica non ce n’è più e, dell’equilibrato figlio di Sarek, ben poco è rimasto. Per i medici ciò che ti affligge ha un nome: Sindrome di Bendii. A te però non importa più. Perché gli sei più vicino, Spock. Lui è lì, e quasi riesci a vederlo. Ti pare di percepire l’eco della sua risata o di scorgere l’ambra dei suoi capelli. I suoi occhi così espressivi…. C’è. C’è nel riverbero di uno sguardo sollevato in tua direzione. C’è nel battito del cuore che tanto illogicamente accelera. C’è e quasi puoi toccarlo. Ancora un passo e sarai da lui. L’hai aspettato per un millennio, o forse di più, e ora è lì. Con te. E ti pare impossibile.  
   
Ti è mancato infinitamente.  
   
Chiudi gli occhi, Spock, chiudili e respiralo. Poi beati delle fiamme d’amore che spuntano, facendoti vivere di nuovo. Mai ha battuto così, il tuo verde cuore. Soltanto per lui. Unicamente per Jim.

Ancora un passo. E l’inizio, di nuovo, arriva.  
   
   
   
   
   
 

 

 

**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Sembra incredibile che io sia di nuovo qui. Dopo, letteralmente, una vita. Sono secoli che non scrivo e leggo più niente in questo fandom (perché la morte di Lenny ancora mi inibisce). Questa la scrissi appena dopo aver visto Beyond (film che non ha scatenato in me troppi entusiasmi). Lo feci ma purtroppo servì a poco, perché tentai convincermi che Spock e Kirk sono e rimarranno immortali nonostante la vita terrena. Purtroppo non servì, spero che serva ora. La pubblico oggi perché di recente alcuni fatti mi hanno aiutata a riavvicinarmi a questo fandom, anche se in piccolissima parte. Chissà che io non riesca a leggere di nuovo fanfiction… la speranza è l’ultima a morire.  
> Grazie a chi è arrivato fin qui.


End file.
